Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-7k^{5}-5k) - ( -7k^{6}-3k^{3}-2k) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7k^{5}-5k) + (7k^{6}+3k^{3}+2k)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7k^{5}-5k + 7k^{6}+3k^{3}+2k$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{7 k^5} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 k} + {7 k^6} + {3 k^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 k} $ Combine like terms. $ { 7 k^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 k^5} + { 3 k^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ k} $ Add the coefficients. $7k^{6}-7k^{5}+3k^{3}-3k$